


Отсечение

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Продолжение "темной" концовки Jedi Academy.





	Отсечение

_— Джейден, остановись! Не позволяй ярости поглотить тебя! — мысленный голос наставника ввинчивается в его разум, отзываясь противной болью в висках — сколько он учится, девять, десять месяцев? — ему еще рано практиковать эту технику._

_— Ты солгал! Ты заманил меня в ловушку! — гнев, презрение и возбуждение в предчувствии схватки безумным коктейлем бурлят в крови, заставляя скалиться и наступать — пока еще плавно, неспешно — на безоружного противника._

_— Опусти меч, Джейден! Рош говорит правду. — Кайл, как всегда, пытается придать своему голосу нотки медитативного успокоения._

_«Как будто я испуганная банта, которую надо усмирить», — раздраженно думает Джейден, не утруждая себя ответом._

_Рош спотыкается и неуклюже заваливается на спину. Нелепо. Отвратительно. И эта жалкая пародия на воина претендовала на то, чтобы стать джедаем? И вот его-то Кайл всерьез пытался чему-то научить — наравне с ним, Джейденом?.._

_«А ведь однажды он прошел бы обряд посвящения», — приходит внезапная мысль._

_Однажды он бы стал рыцарем._

_Равным тебе._

_Ведь в Ордене более сильный не получает никаких преимуществ над слабым только потому, что он сильнее._

_Эта мысль становится нежданным откровением, прорвавшим плотину самоконтроля, и Джейден с размаху пронзает мечом своего бывшего приятеля, избавляясь вместе с ним от всего, что раньше сдерживало его мощь._

_Но видение плывет, изменяя очертания прошлого, и вместо податливого тела Роша его меч встречает другой клинок — светло-синий, с простой, но изящной рукоятью. Кайл уверенно отводит удар в сторону, заслоняя собой безоружного ученика. Его лицо выражает сосредоточенность и мягкий, отеческий упрек, но Джейдену уже плевать на то, что там себе думает о нем наставник. Или лучше сказать, бывший наставник?_

_— Джейден, еще не поздно повернуть назад! Даже с Темной Стороны можно вернуться. Поверь мне, — Кайл в его видении выглядит не так, как в воспоминаниях. Сейчас он старше, в волосах добавилось седины, а под глазами — тонких морщинок._

_— Оставишь ты меня когда-нибудь в покое?!_

Джейден резко выдохнул и позволил своему сознанию выскользнуть из транса глубокой медитации. Остатки видения рассеялись в холодном утреннем воздухе.

Уже не первый год призраки прошлого посещали его мысли в самый неподходящий момент. Джейден знал, что Кайл ищет его — никогда не прекратит искать, пока не убедится, что падший ученик мертв или вернулся к Свету, — и со временем настолько привык избегать возможной встречи, что это стало для него частью ежедневной рутины. Поесть, помедитировать, поупражняться с мечом или скипетром — удостовериться, что надежно закрыл свое присутствие в Силе от Катарна.

Это начинало здорово бесить.

То, что наставник выжил, даже будучи придавленным камнями с обрушившегося потолка, Джейден знал с самого начала. Еще тогда, в Гробнице, его настиг острый укол раздражения, смешанного со злостью: Кайл должен был умереть! Все джедаи с их наивной праведностью и не выдерживающими никакой критики понятиями о справедливости должны были вымереть десятилетия назад! Джейден тогда едва удержался от того, чтобы вернуться и закончить начатое, но вовремя напомнил себе, что на Коррибан должен был вот-вот прибыть Скайуокер, и против объединенных усилий двух мастеров ему не выстоять даже с десятком ситхских артефактов.

Над пустыней поднималось болезненно-бледное коррибанское солнце. Джейден потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и поднялся на ноги. Пора было кое-кого навестить.

Пробежка по Долине Лордов вышла удачной. Красновато-оранжевый песок в утреннем свете восходящего Хорусета выглядел зловещим; эманации Темной Стороны Силы, исходившие от гробниц, только усиливали это впечатление, наполняя темного джедая уверенностью в себе и в том, что он собирался сделать.

Тук’аты, чувствовавшие его силу на расстоянии, заранее уходили с дороги. Джейден ощущал их в Силе: их страх перед более сильным и жестоким зверем, их голод, их злость оттого, что кто-то посмел проникнуть на их территорию безнаказанно, — ощущал и наслаждался, купаясь в этих примитивных, но таких темных эмоциях.

_Через страсть я обретаю силу._

Он прибыл на Коррибан два года назад. В надежде на то, что аура Темной Стороны, окружавшая планету, скроет его собственную, он перестал маскировать свое присутствие в Силе, и Сила, столь долго таившаяся внутри него, раскрылась, явив неведомый ранее потенциал. Только здесь он наконец понял, насколько сильно его ограничивали до сих пор: сначала джедаи с их глупыми принципами и устаревшей философией, затем запертые в своей ограниченности культисты — кроме, пожалуй, Тавион, среди них не оказалось ни одного достойного противника, и Джейден уничтожил их всех, когда они окончательно ему наскучили. Семь лет он скитался от системы к системе, меняя корабли, документы и оружие. Семь лет скрывал себя в Силе от Кайла, то прячась в толпе на Нар-Шаддаа, то блуждая в лесах на безлюдных нижних ярусах Кашиика. И только здесь — там, где началось его освобождение, — он наконец задышал полной грудью.

Здесь оно и должно было завершиться.

Джейден много раз во время медитаций вспоминал тот самый бой. Каждый удар, каждый блок, каждую упущенную возможность по-настоящему серьезно достать Кайла — ранить, а затем добить, растереть в порошок, повергнуть, как и должно поступать с бесполезными пережитками прошлого. Временами он думал о том, что скипетр мог бы позволить ему осуществить все это… Или наставник тогда пытался обмануть его, специально открываясь, чтобы обезоружить каким-нибудь хитрым финтом, который он еще не успел ему преподать? Но главным вопросом, который из раза в раз задавал себе Джейден, был не этот.

Почему я даже не попытался?

Ответ пришел к нему недавно. Он оказался до смешного прост: между мастером и падаваном образовалась связь. Возмущение в Силе, позволявшее им не только чувствовать присутствие друг друга на расстоянии, но и передавать сквозь тысячи парсеков мысли, образы, иногда даже видения. Джейден не знал точно, как это работает, но опасался, что, ранив бывшего наставника, через эту связь может пострадать и сам. Возможно, еще тогда, в гробнице Марки Рагноса, Сила подсказала ему, что не стоит бить на поражение. В тот момент это было единственно верной тактикой, но не сейчас. Чтобы обрести наконец заслуженную свободу, связь необходимо было разорвать.

Гробница Наги Садоу была похожа на все другие. Молчаливая, зловещая громада, присыпанная песком… разграбленная века назад, пустая. В ней давно не ощущалось присутствия духа древнего лорда ситхов, и даже о том, кому именно принадлежала усыпальница, Джейден знал лишь из старой карты, купленной у одного коллекционера темных артефактов.

Впрочем, Джейдена интересовал отнюдь не сам давно истлевший лорд.

— Доброе утро, мастер Винн, — произнес он, формально изобразив почтительный наклон головы.

— Давно ты про меня не вспоминал, юный ученик, — призрак, как всегда, появился за его спиной, но Джейден, даже не видя его, знал, что старый мастер-ситх криво ухмыляется.

— Что вы знаете о Связях Силы? — проигнорировав упрек, спросил он.

Призрак обошел лавовое озеро по кругу, замер у берега, на котором, скрестив руки на груди, стоял Джейден, и пристально посмотрел в глаза тому, кого полагал своим учеником.

— Немногое, — наконец признал он. — Откуда ты узнал о них?

— Так, прочитал кое-где, — старательно придав своему тону оттенок небрежности, произнес Джейден.

Он не солгал: о Связях Силы он действительно узнал из книг. Джедаи почти не оставили на Коррибане ситхских артефактов, но большую часть того, от чего не фонило Темной Стороной за парсек, они не тронули. Кое-где в свежих гробницах можно было найти еще не истлевшие труды похороненных там владык: дневники, рукописи, инфокарты. Информацию иногда приходилось собирать буквально по крупицам, но Джейден был настойчив и терпелив.

Призрак Утара Винна иронично прищурился.

— И из всех возможных вопросов о природе Силы ты решил задать самый бесполезный?

— Никогда не знаешь, что может однажды спасти тебе жизнь. Кроме того, — Джейден отразил ироничный прищур Винна: — Разве жаждать знаний не в природе ситхов?

— Вот только ты не ситх, — презрительно фыркнул тот. — Ты, может, и пал на Темную Сторону, но в старые времена я бы скорее взял в ученики гизку, чем тебя. То, что ты называешь Силой, всего лишь набор дешевых джедайских трюков, которые ты бездумно повторяешь раз за разом, не понимая их смысла, как дрессированная тука, пытающаяся угодить хозяину…

Джейден закатил глаза к потолку и сел на пол, скрестив ноги. Подобную отповедь он слышал от мастера Винна каждый раз, как приходил к нему, и уже научился игнорировать это стариковское брюзжание. Разумеется, в те времена, когда на Коррибане стояла Академия ситхов, небо было голубее, хссиссы — жирнее, студенты — одареннее, а сам директор имел возможность невозбранно лапать тви’лечек за аппетитные округлости. Вот только те времена давно прошли, и теперь духу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как веками томиться в чужом склепе, довольствуясь его, Джейдена, редкими визитами.

Погрузившись в легкий, поверхностный транс, Джейден не сразу понял, что призрак замолчал и внимательно, изучающе уставился на него. От взгляда мастера Винна по коже пробежал холодок. Даже в виде духа ситх умел нагнетать напряжение, ощущавшееся в Силе как темное энергетическое завихрение, подобное небольшому торнадо.

— Ты в это вляпался! — с нескрываемым торжеством произнес он. — Ты образовал с кем-то Связь Силы и теперь не способен от нее избавиться, что вынуждает тебя блуждать по засыпанным песком гробницам в поисках волшебного артефакта, который разом решит все твои проблемы. Глупец!

Джейден подумал, что если бы Утар Винн был еще жив и находился рядом с ним в своем физическом теле, он бы попытался его ударить. К счастью для Винна, такого шанса судьба ему не предоставила, но Джейден все равно почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Старый ситх был прав, от первого и до последнего слова. Он упивался своей правотой и своим превосходством, и Джейдену не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как терпеливо ждать, когда призраку наскучит насмехаться.

— Жаждать знаний, ты говоришь? Зачем нужны древние знания ситхов такому ничтожеству, как ты? Ты все равно не способен — никогда не будешь способен! — ими правильно распорядиться! Дай угадаю: тот, с кем ты связан — твой бывший наставник, так? И что же ты не убил его, когда решил, что пал на Темную Сторону?

Джейден почувствовал, как Сила вырывается из-под контроля, подпитываемая яростью. Он уже едва мог сдерживаться, но прерывать разговор сейчас было нельзя. Винн явно знал, о чем говорит, и рано или поздно он должен был проболтаться о способе избавления — если, конечно, таковой в принципе существовал.

Призрак, похоже, тоже ощутил, что подвел Джейдена к грани потери контроля, и сменил тон на более снисходительный:

— Ты, конечно же, хочешь узнать, что теперь делать, — Винн растянул полупрозрачные губы в неприятной ухмылке. — О, разумеется, я мог бы заставить тебя умолять поделиться этой информацией, но это было бы слишком скучно. Поползать на коленях ты еще успеешь.

Джейден подался вперед. Что бы там ни нес старый ситх про его ничтожество, он намерен был говорить, и нельзя было упускать ни слова.

— Я уже видел раньше нескольких таких падших, что были не в силах порвать со своими джедайскими учителями. Редкое явление, но отнюдь не уникальное. Кто-то из них в итоге смог избавиться от этой связи, кто-то — нет… — лицо Винна приобрело мечтательное выражение. — Но прежде чем я скажу тебе, что нужно сделать, чтобы хотя бы попытаться, ты должен пообещать мне кое-что. Ну?

Джейден неохотно кивнул. Ситх явно воспользуется положением и потребует от него чего-нибудь неприятного.

— Если это не повредит мне, — медленно, подбирая слова, произнес он. — И если я потом смогу убраться отсюда. — Оставаться компаньоном скучающего призрака навечно Джейдену совсем не улыбалось.

— Демонстрируй свою трусость кому-нибудь другому, — брезгливо сморщился Винн. — Мне нужна самая малость: я хочу наблюдать за процессом. С начала и до самого конца. А потом вали, куда хочешь: и ты, и этот твой так называемый учитель.

На первый взгляд, в этом условии не было ничего опасного. На второй — тоже. Джейден покрутил слова ситха так и сяк, но не заметил подвоха.

— Я согласен. Нужна какая-нибудь клятва?

— Нет, простых слов будет достаточно. В таком насыщенном Силой месте любая неосторожная фраза одаренного становится обещанием. И да, меня это тоже касается, — куда более недовольным тоном добавил Винн.

— Так что за способ?

— Все просто, как суп из гизки: тебе нужно сразиться со своим наставником и убить его. Странно, что ты сам не додумался. Я не смогу уйти из Долины Лордов, поэтому бой должен состояться здесь. Это в твоих же интересах, заметь: аура Темной Стороны будет помогать тебе и мешать ему.

— И все? — Джейден почувствовал легкий укол разочарования. Он ожидал описания какого-нибудь таинственного ритуала, требующего недель подготовки, щепетильного следования мельчайшим деталям… А ему предлагали всего лишь банальное убийство. — Это точно поможет?

— Может быть, да, а может быть, нет… — Винн пожал плечами. — Я видел оба исхода. Ты либо умрешь, либо станешь свободен. Решать тебе.

— А другой способ есть?

— Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что я сообщил тебе этот! — раздраженно бросил Винн. — Хочешь гарантий — иди работать агентом в Цзерку. Сила непредсказуема.

С орбиты Коррибан выглядел совсем не так, с поверхности. Зловещая аура Темной Стороны Силы отсюда едва ощущалась, и планета казалась обычным красновато-рыжим шаром, коих в галактике насчитывалась хаттова уйма.

Истребитель Джейдена плавно дрейфовал на орбите, изредка виляя, чтобы избежать столкновения с залетным метеоритом или космическим мусором. Сам Джейден медитировал, сидя в кресле первого пилота и лишь иногда отвлекаясь на управление. Сила плыла сквозь него, направляемая касаниями его разума. Он чувствовал себя почти обнаженным, впервые за долгие годы не скрывая свое присутствие вне Коррибана. Он не искал Катарна сам. Он знал, что его найдут.

Сколько-то часов — дней? — спустя Джейден почувствовал отклик. Слабый, далекий, едва слышный, но слишком знакомый, чтобы не узнать.

«Я вижу тебя, Джейден. Я скоро прибуду».

В груди полыхнула злость, привычная, как старый шрам. Джейден медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, машинально проверил меч на поясе. Скоро. Осталось подождать совсем немного. Он чувствовал кожей пристальное внимание к себе, как будто взгляд в спину: не враждебный, но настороженный. Его источник приближался, медленно, неотвратимо.

Когда маленький, верткий транспортник вынырнул из гиперпространства в прямой видимости, Джейден рывком выдернул себя из медитативного транса и взялся за рычаги управления.

Он знал этот маневр наизусть.

Включить маневровые. Выровнять траекторию, развернуть судно носом к планете. Небольшое ускорение — нужно всего лишь подтолкнуть корабль в гравитационное поле, дальше сила тяжести сделает все сама. Переключиться на торможение, включить фронтальные щиты перед входом в атмосферу.

Мимо беззвучно проносились облака, вытягивающиеся в сизые полосы. Внизу, стремительно приближаясь, мелькали каньоны из рыжего и алого песчаника.

Повернуть корабль плашмя, днищем к посадочной площадке, включить стабилизаторы, выпустить шасси.

Открывая люк, Джейден заметил, что пальцы едва заметно подрагивают.

Кайл выглядел точно так же, как и в недавнем видении. Разве что взгляд его был более живым и менее… Осуждающим? Как будто учитель прекрасно понимал, зачем его позвали сюда, понимал — и не одобрял, но готов был принять это решение своего бывшего ученика. Джейден думал, что одного вида Кайла будет достаточно, чтобы подогреть ярость, питавшую его Силу с тех пор, как он пал. Но, к его удивлению, единственное, что он ощутил, было желание поскорее со всем этим покончить.

Призрак Винна предпочел не показываться, хотя Джейден краем сознания чувствовал его присутствие. И не только его. Чья-то темная, невероятно могущественная Сила давила на плечи, как никогда раньше. Казалось, эта Сила способна была смести их обоих одним легким движением, стереть в порошок, не оставив и воспоминания. Джейден уже чувствовал нечто подобное, но в десятки раз слабее. Тогда, в гробнице Марки Рагноса, когда пробудился его дух.

Кайл, судя по всему, тоже это ощутил. Не сдвинулся с места, только оглянулся удивленно и развел руками:

— Неплохую компанию зрителей ты собрал. Тотализатор работает? Я бы, пожалуй, поставил на себя пару десятков кредитов.

Джейден искренне хотел разозлиться на эту неуместную шутку, но не мог. Кайл как будто глушил его, успокаивал бушующие эмоции одним своим присутствием. Поэтому когда Джейден активировал световой меч, вместо хаоса внутри он ощущал только холодную опустошенность.

И даже пальцы больше не дрожали.

С каждым финтом, с каждым уколом, сближением в клинч и разрывом дистанции он все сильнее погружался в воспоминания. Кайл дрался в точности как и тогда, разве что не пытался читать нотации: те же приемы, та же осторожность, то же чувствовавшееся в каждом движении желание обезвредить, но не убить. Они как будто все еще были на тренировке, отрабатывая основные формы.

Удар — блок. Колющий — отвод. Удар — уклонение. Обыденно до зубовного скрежета.

Джейден ожидал, что этот бой станет кульминацией всего, к чему он шел все эти годы, что узнал и обрел. Своего рода перерождением…

Удар по ногам — прыжок — сальто назад, не касаясь земли.

Удар в корпус — контратака — о, Кайл всегда предпочитал работать из оппозиции! — обманный финт — блок. Его намерения снова прочитали.

Кайл дрался явно нехотя, без желания одержать верх, без азарта. Словно был уверен, что победит, но не хотел расстраивать ученика, нанеся ему поражение слишком быстро.

Джейден понял, что этот спектакль пора заканчивать.

Эту технику он тоже вычитал где-то в книгах. Утар Винн, поворчав, помог ее освоить, дал упражнения на подготовку и даже выдал скупое: «Для джедайчонка сойдет…», когда Джейден спустя несколько месяцев упорных занятий продемонстрировал ему свое владение ею.

Это была одна из немногих ситхских техник, не убивавшая напрямую. В книге, в которой содержалось ее подробное описание, она называлась «Отсечение».

В очередной раз разорвав дистанцию длинным прыжком, Джейден сконцентрировался, призвав на помощь все свое разочарование, всю ненависть и боль, все годы ожиданий и тренировок.

Все это должно было закончиться сейчас, так или иначе.

Волна Силы пронизала его от затылка до кончиков пальцев. Клинок меча дрогнул, словно от сильного ветра. Песок пошел рябью там, где проходил поток Силы.

Кайл, вопреки ожиданиям, не стал уклоняться или прыгать. Он, не мигая, следил за тем, как летит на него воплощение мудрости древних ситхов. Оглянулся зачем-то назад, словно ожидая получить оттуда помощь, закрыл глаза и в последний момент окружил себя щитом из чистой Силы. Джейден усмехнулся: для этой техники не существовало надежных преград. Она могла следовать за своей целью вечно, ожидая, пока та расслабится на какой-то незначительный миг, чтобы ударить один раз и наверняка.

Поток Силы чуть отклонился, огибая щит, замедлился… Словно приняв решение, уверенно устремился ко входу в одну из гробниц. Джейден досадливо выдохнул сквозь зубы: ну да, конечно, там ведь тоже большое скопление Силы, может быть, техника просто не различает живое и неживое… Глупо все-таки было устраивать бой именно здесь.

За мгновение до того, как поток коснулся зияющего темным провалом входа, на его фоне проступил полупрозрачный нечеловеческий силуэт. Джейден не успел увидеть его лица, но почувствовал колебание Силы такой мощи, что его заветная техника перед ним показалась шалостью разыгравшегося младенца. Поток смело, смяло, как салфетку, и отбросило обратно.

Уже понимая, что это конец, Джейден успел услышать издевательский призрачный смех.

Первым, что Джейден увидел, придя в себя, стала открытая ладонь, затянутая в кожаную перчатку. Он сделал попытку привстать на локте, но тело было как будто ватным. Из последних сил он поднял руку, и тут же был вздернут за нее на ноги.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — тихо, задумчиво произнес Кайл. «Чтобы как вышло?!» — хотелось крикнуть Джейдену, но в горле стоял сухой ком. — В конечном итоге, я подвел тебя. Чему-то недоучил, о чем-то недоговорил… Мне жаль, Джейден.

«Сейчас он попрощается и улетит. Снова оставит меня одного разбирать по секундам свои ошибки, раз за разом переживать неслучившееся… Хатта с два!»

Джейден потянулся к Связи внутри себя, попытался эту мысль передать через нее, но обнаружил лишь звенящую пустоту. Только теперь он понял, что казалось ему неправильным все это время: он не ощущал рядом ничьего присутствия. С плеч как будто свалилась пермакритовая плита, но одновременно он почувствовал себя беспомощным, словно у него разом отказали слух и зрение.

В отчаянной попытке опровергнуть свои подозрения он поманил к себе оброненный световой меч и с отстраненной горечью обреченного увидел, что рукоять не сдвинулась ни на дюйм. Он обернулся к Кайлу, словно прося совета, надеясь на помощь, но тот лишь развел руками:

— Утрату связи с Силой не вылечишь бактой. История знает лишь единичные случаи, когда Сила давала второй шанс, — и добавил, уже теплее: — Миллиарды разумных существ так живут. Даже я когда-то… Ты тоже сможешь. Ты всегда был бойцом.

Эпилог

Утро на Вейланде начиналось с запахов. Свежескошенная трава, влажная от росы, полевые цветы с большими сиреневыми соцветиями, домашняя еда — все эти ароматы поднимали на рассвете гораздо лучше любого будильника.

Теперь, двенадцать лет спустя, Джейден мог искренне сказать, что любит так просыпаться.

Среди поселенцев не принято было задавать лишние вопросы. Почти все, кто жил здесь, прилетели с других планет, и навряд ли от хорошей жизни. Кто-то задерживался надолго, привыкая к местному нехитрому быту, кто-то улетал искать свое счастье дальше. Жители поселения воспринимали это со стойким фатализмом, не слишком бурно радуясь прибывшим и не горюя об ушедших.

Джейден поначалу сторонился их: фермерские нравы казались ему слишком примитивными, работа — грязной и не приносящей никакого удовлетворения. Еще недавно ему были открыты все чудеса галактики, только протяни руку… И что осталось теперь? Выращивать зелень, доить бант и жадно ловить долетавшие с опозданием новости? В этом заключалось его предназначение?

«Ты втянешься, — сказал ему как-то парень по имени Одноглазый Дейл, слегка напомнивший Джейдену повзрослевшего, потрепанного жизнью Роша. — Все, кто не улетает, втягиваются».

«Значит, я улечу», — подумал тогда он. Но попутный шаттл, как назло, все не торопился садиться на Вейланд.

А потом стал не так уж и нужен.

Где-то там, в большой галактике, отгремели йуужань-вонгские войны. Снова поднимали голову ситхи, угрожая Республике, храбро сражался возрожденный Орден Джедаев…

Джейден откинул одеяло и сел, Силой поманив к себе развешанную на стуле одежду. Рукав куртки дернулся, неохотно потянулся в его сторону. Джейден сосредоточился. Сила ускользала, не желая подчиняться, рукав колыхался, словно на сильном ветру… Стул с грохотом рухнул, вырвав его из концентрации.

— Милый, у тебя все в порядке? — донеслось из кухни.

Джейден упал обратно на кровать и счастливо рассмеялся.


End file.
